


I'm Rossi and I know it.

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: I don't know what possessed me to write this, I'm sexy and I know it my LMFAO, Insane writer alert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a writer is waiting for a story to be beta-ed. Insanity occurs. Aka, the "Rossi Song". More Info and legal matters inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Rossi and I know it.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dialogue with No name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54460) by MarcieMarmalade. 



> This is what happens if I finish writing, and I am waiting for a story of mine (on Fanfiction.net) to be beta-ed. The Idea originally came from "A Dialoge with No Name" By MarcieMarmalade (also on Fanfiction.net and is insanely funny). I (jokingly) call this "The Rossi Song". Also, this is different to the Fanfiction.net version by a couple of words.
> 
> Anyways, the legal stuff. The lyrics were based of LMFAO's "I'm sexy and I know it" and I sadly don't own Criminal Minds (Otherwise, Reid wouldn't have suffered a couple episodes ago)

Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, Criminals will be like damn! (I don't getta kill anymore!)  
I rock to da beat, walking on the street with the BAU, yeah  
This is how I roll, catching unsubs, profiling outta control,  
It's Hotch with the big suit  
And like Jason Gideon I got the profile.

Ah... Working at the profile [x3]  
Ah... I work on  
Ah... Working at the profile [x3]  
Ah... I work on

When I walk in the BAU (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
I see the Unsubs fleeing from me.  
I got profiling in my genes and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm Rossi and I know it [x2]

Yeah

When I'm at the casino, I just can't seem to lose  
And when I'm at the bookstore, I'm talking about serial killers (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar; I'm working on wife number four  
As the only people I can keep happy are the divorce attorneys. (what?)

Ah... Working at the profile [x3]  
Ah... I work on  
Ah... Working on the profile [x3]  
Ah... I work on

When I walk in the BAU (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
I see the Unsubs fleeing from me.  
I got profiling in my genes and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm Rossi and I know it [x2]

I'm Rossi and I know it...

Check it out [x2]  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man

Yeah

I'm Rossi and I know it

Ah... Working at the profile [x3]  
Ah... I work on  
Ah... Working at the profile [x3]  
Ah... I work on

Yeah I'm Rossi and I know it!


End file.
